tumblrponyfandomcom-20200213-history
Ask Speedy Gal
Ask Speedy Gal is a blog about a young alicorn filly, who was adopted by farm ponies. She is pretty much constantly upset, verging on suicidal, saying how she's a freak. despite her followers telling her she isn't. Her sisters, Road Kill and Morning Sow, beat her up and force Speedy to do their homework, chores, farm work, and apparantly they make her make their breakfast everymorning. One of her sisters, Road Kill, stormed into Speedy's room while she was answering questions, saying that her homework got a bad grade. She saw the camera, and broke it. While it was off, Road Kill gave Speedy a black eye. After getting mad at some questions, she started stomping her hoof on the floor, causing it to break a hole in the floor, which Speedy fell through, When she landed on the floor, Nano helped her up, and insisted he would help Speedy how to defend herself, which Speedy reluctantly agreed to. A question (which the mod upon posting it said that she accidentally put the wrong question in and deleted the right one) that the mod said told Speedy that she should stop feeling sorry for herself, enraged Speedy while she was cooking pancakes for her sisters' breakfast, causing her to accidentaly put her hoof on the oven, burning it, the pain from walking on it not seeming to bother her. When asked about it, she said that she was used to it. She then looked worried and said that she isn't, claiming never to have burned herself or harming herself in anyway, followed by Applejack's lier face. After setting out for the first day of her new school term, she stopped at a supermarket to buy some chocolate, then to a post office, to pick up a letter. The stallion who worked there also gave her a box, which Speedy didn't know anything about, When it opened, Unhinged came out, asking Speedy how she was. After that, Gavir said that he made the box, and has had rather frequant appearences since. After reaching some brick walls, that may have been the entrance to her school, she stayed there and answered a few questions, until Gavir started saying that he could give her some food, she denide it, saying how she didn't deserve the habit of going hungry to be broken. She started saying some of the things her classmates had done to her, such as pushing her off a roof that was obviously not high enough to kill her, and that her own family didn't care about her. When someone asked her if she got bullied from her blank flank, the screen went black mid sentance, and when it turned on Speedy was gone. When she opened her eyes, a black pegasus silhouette was infront of her, and tried to comfort her when Speedy panicked. A unicorn mare came before the pegasus, that was now given an appearance, and floated him out, calling him an idiot. When the unicorn, now named Cheery, told Speedy that she needed to speak to her and said she was part of the Foal Protection Agency, she took her to her office, and asked Speedy about her family. Speedy told Cheery that her mother was an alcoholic and her father a drug addict, saying they both abused her and her siblings, about her sisters and her brother, who although has not been mentioned in the blog, Speedy has said that he is nice to her, although it is not known whether she likes him. Cheery told Speedy, along with her followers, that Speedy will be adopted by a family that won't abuse her or anything, and Gavir has asked whether he could adopt Speedy. Cheery drove Speedy to her house (Showing that cars are cannon in the Ask Speedy universe) to look for her belongings. While looking in her room, Speedy was asked about who bullies her. She replied by saying that they were Derpy, Lyra and Octavia, proving that the blog was set in the past. She accidentily put on some rollerskates and rolled out of the room and fell down the staircase. She would have been hurt, but a message saying "80 followers" appeared, and Speedy grabbed onto it, stopping her from being injured. Gavir offered to make her food, remembering that she said how she goes hungry. Speedy declined, not wanting him to go to any trouble for her, but e wore her down. Speedy requested pancakes, but questioned how Gavir made them without any hands (or hooves). When he said that he just made them, Speedy became slightly obsessed with finding the answer. The only answer she's gotten is "You asked for pancakes, so I created them." The 'camera' flashed to Cheery, who was sitting on a sofa waiting inpationtly for Speedy to return. After being asked who she wants to adopt Speedy, she said "(She) couldn't care less who adopts that freak. Or any kid for that matter." When the 'camera' was returned to Speedy, she was asked about her swearing. She freaked out at this, saying how she doesn't get "A (Profanity) break from anypony!" She said how she was abused at home, beaten up at school and that her only friend is a serial killer. She stopped herself after that. When confronted about that, Speedy said that the unnamed murderer was a vililanty, only killing bad ponies (Once again a missplaced question). When she went to look for her belongings in her den (Unknown why her abusive parents would let her have a den) she was asked by Gavir how magic works, since she had suck a hard time understanding Gavir being able to make things appear out of thin air. Speedy thought of things other ponies had said to her about her not being able to use magic, and screamed "I wouldn't know!" at Gavir. When her followers where saying how magic is difficult, she lashed out at them, saying how she's the only unicorn in her school who can't use magic, then fell down the hole she had made previously. Speedy had grabbed hold of a wooden board, saying "I am so (Profanity)!"